


Megatron X Fem-Reader – Manipulation

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After growing a lustful obsession over you, Megatron decides to use manipulation to get you away from the Autobots and into his berth.





	Megatron X Fem-Reader – Manipulation

Megatron sat elegantly upon his throne within the Decepticon lair, watching videos of previous battles with the Autobots, as he had for the past few cycles. Lugnut, his most loyal follower presumed it was tactical research, but he couldn’t have been further from the truth. Megatron wasn’t observing the team’s strategies or weaknesses; he had his optics on something much smaller, you.

Initially, you weren’t important enough to be on Megatron’s radar; just another human like the rest of the filthy vermin. However, you soon proved your worth, thwarting the Decepticons time and time again, despite your lack of training. Your intellect appealed to Megatron capturing his interest enough to make him watch you now. The footage showed a formidable foe, even by Cybertronian standards. Megatron paused the vid, zooming in on the fierce expression you wore. His spike pressurised, pressing against his closed interface panel. He wanted you, though not for the Decepticon cause, he wanted you for himself; if he happened to get the former as well, that would be a bonus. How would he earn such a prize? Perhaps through manipulation. If that didn’t work, he would simply take you; either way, you’d be his.

* * *

Megatron used the city’s cameras to follow your movements and conversations, providing him with all the information he’d need to get to you. A sly grin spread across his face as the perfect opportunity to win you over presented itself.

You stomped your foot angrily, arguing with the wannabe Prime at the side of a road, “What’s the problem Optimus?! If I hadn’t distracted Blitzwing in that last fight, you’d be offline right now.”

Optimus rubbed his helm sighing, “(Y/N), it’s not worth it if you get hurt, the others have my back, but you’re only-”

He caught himself, realising his mistake. Your fury increased, “ONLY WHAT, OPTIMUS? ONLY HUMAN?”

“I… I didn’t say that.”

“You thought it. Fine, you know what, if you don’t think I can help then I don’t see the point in even staying.”

“(Y/N),” Optimus tried to follow, giving up when you got in your car and drove away.

Megatron was patient, he could have waited months for such an event; he was simply fortunate that he didn’t have to. He watched you drive for over an hour, using every camera he could find to track your journey out of the city until you stopped at a cliff overlooking the shore. Admittedly, he almost lost you more than once for the lack of cameras, but he was patient as he needed to be. You got out of the car, kicking the muddy ground irritably. Megatron smiled darkly, you were in the perfect place; somewhere secluded and alone.

* * *

The night air was cool against your skin as a breeze of salty sea air flew up from the shore; it was the perfect weather to stew over the argument. It wasn’t the first altercation you’d had over the same issue, which only made it all the more annoying because it was becoming glaringly obvious that despite your age, the Autobots viewed you much like Sari; a child under their protection.

“A pleasant evening for contemplation, is it not?” The familiar voice of Megatron said from behind you.

You spun quickly, facing your enemy head on with a confidence that Megatron admired. Running wasn’t an option this time as you’d wandered too far from the car, and you knew it.

When Megatron made no move, you asked, “Why aren’t you attacking?”

Megatron was pleased that you were using your brain and asking the right questions, “I would like to talk today.”

You frowned, relaxing slightly, “Okay.”

“May we sit?” He gestured to the cliff-side.

You nodded hesitantly, sitting with your legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. Megatron followed suit, albeit much more gracefully. With your full attention, he weaved a tale like no other. It was a tale of pure fabrication, painting him as the hero of the war and the Autobots as the misunderstanding villains. You listened intently, questioning everything the Autobots had told you, yet still mistrusting Megatron.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Why?” Megatron repeated. “To bridge the gap between humans and Decepticons. We would be honoured to have someone as intelligent as you working for us; your talents could help end our war.”

“I-” Your phone rang, cutting you off, “It’s Optimus.”

Megatron considered his options, realising quickly how suspicious it would look if he stopped you from answering. “Would you like some privacy?”

You were taken aback by his willingness to co-operate, “Please.”

Megatron moved away, keeping an optic on you in case you asked Prime about his story; if that happened, he’d have to move fast to capture you.

When you were sure Megatron was out of earshot, you answered the phone, “What do you want, Optimus?”

“I was hoping we could talk more about what happened earlier.”

“Are you ready to apologise?”

“What? No, I-”

“Prime, I’m not a kid like Sari; you can’t treat me like this.”

“(Y/N), you can’t fight, you’re not a Cybertronian.”

Until then you’d planned to ask Optimus about Megatron, but as Optimus logically listed reasons why he was right, you knew he wouldn’t learn. On one hand, you had a patronising Autobot talking down to you. On the other was a Decepticon willing to treat you like an equal and take your aid to help end the war.

“Goodbye Optimus,” You hung up and headed over to Megatron. “Where do I start?”

* * *

Initially, you wondered if you’d made the right choice, but you always lost all doubt when Megatron treated you like a valued member of the team, providing jobs that suited your talents such as monitoring Cybertronian activity on the planet, or drafting up peace treaties which he never intended to use. Meanwhile, he worked hard to keep the fragile illusion he’d created intact. He only let you fraternise with the other Decepticons when he was there to monitor them, he made sure you thought you could leave at any time thus decreasing any desire to, and he edited all footage of missions, so you’d think the Decepticons were doing good. Overall, it only took Megatron a few short months to earn your romantic interests; he fostered them by following silly human courtship rituals he’d researched, though he was careful to do so away from prying optics lest it make him appear weak.

Every second with you furthered his obsession until he finally managed to get you naked on his berth where he hovered over you possessively. You quivered in nervous anticipation, Megatron smiled darkly, taking pleasure in your small size; he’d never felt more powerful.

His interface panel slid open, revealing a spike bigger than you’d imagined; you wondered whether you’d even be able to take it. Before Megatron entered you, he inserted a digit, opening you wide and revelling in your startled gasp. He played around a short while until you moaned raggedly.

You bit your hand as Megatron rubbed over your clitoris again, “Hnghh.”

“Such an interesting pet,” Megatron praised, rubbing faster.

“N-No!” You cried out, cumming early.

You covered your face in embarrassment. Megatron pulled your hands away from your face, pinning them above your head with his free hand.

His optics burned lustfully, “Don’t think I didn’t do my research. I know you can do that more than once, and with me, you will.”

He removed the digit, bending down and trailing his glossa in your folds sensually. Without your arms free, you could do little but squirm and moan weakly. Now that Megatron knew what to look for, he waited till you were on the verge of your climax to stop. Only then did he enter you, amazed to find you could stretch to take the full length of his spike.

“Fuck,” You whimpered.

“The next time you cum, it will be around my spike,” Megatron ordered.

“Yes!” You keened as he started moving in and out.

Feeling your wetness around his spike excited Megatron, and the more you panted, eliciting small squeaks, the faster and harder he went. He no longer cared about hurting you; you  **would**  handle it. Soon, he was ramming into you, eager to feel you cum around him.

“I’m g-gonna cum!” You all but screamed.

“DO IT!” He commanded, close to overload himself.

Your walls clenched around Megatron’s spike and he found his trans-fluid emptying into you at the electrifying sensation.

“G-God,” You panted, relishing in the tired afterglow of sex.

Megatron pulled out, staring at you intensely. He didn’t know which was more fascinating, the light sheen of sweat covering you, the trans-fluid which was too much for your tiny body to hold, or the way your stomach distended trying to hold it all in. All too soon his spike was pressurised again.

You squealed upon Megatron’s sudden re-entry. “Megatron! W-wha-”

“You’re going to take my trans-fluid, all of it, like the good little pet you are,” he purred, shamefully close to his second overload after seeing the result of the first dribbling down your thighs.

Your heart raced as his servos dug into the flesh of your waist; you were simultaneously exhausted and horny.

“Yes, my Lord,” You managed, massaging your breasts to keep your hands busy as he jutted into you again.

Megatron edged closer to overload at your compliance alone; if only you knew how many times he could and would overload.


End file.
